It is the purpose of this proposal to develop and evaluate a system for generation of a moving image of the heart cross section constructed from echos recorded from an ultrasonic scanner. To create the images sixty echos per second will be sampled and stored with each echo. Computer processing of the data will time correlate the echos, transform the data to a television format, enhance the transformed data, and output the images to a video disc. The formatted images from the disc will be displayed on a TV monitor at 60 fields per second. A cardiologist may view repeatedly in real time, slow motion, or stop action, the changing geometry of a single cross section through the heart for one or more heart cycles. Thus, he could evaluate clinically cardiac performance with techniques similar to those used on images recorded from x-ray angiographic studies. Cardiac performance will also be evaluated by computer analysis using a heart model already being used for analysis of images recorded from x-ray studies in this laboratory.